A New Pathway
by rose coloured glasses
Summary: Rose Weasley has her careers advice meeting and decides not to follow in her parents footsteps. Eventually will be a Rose/Scorpius story. I suck at summaries. Reviews appreciated please!
1. Chapter 1

**A New Pathway**

**Chapter 1: Frustration**

Rose Weasley sat at a table in the corner of the Gryffindor common room. All around her were career pamphlets and letters from nearly every single member of her family (including her muggle grandparents). All with different ideas of what she career she should join in two and a half years. Needless to say the 5th year was stuck, confused and ready to throw them all in the fireplace.

"Hey Rosie, how you going with that?" Albus asked as he walked up to the table.  
"Argh!" Rose screamed, her bushy hair coming out of her hairclip, "Seriously Al, how can it be so hard to choose a career? You've always known that you were going to follow in your dads footsteps. Me? I know I don't want to be an Auror or join the Ministry with mum"

"I personally think you are over-thinking it. Maybe sleep on it and think it over at breakfast? You have time."  
"No I don't! Al, my meeting with Prof. Longbottom is at 9.30am. I have to choose tonight" Rose groaned  
"Hey Rose."  
Rose looked up. "Oh hey Lena, what's up?"  
Lena Thomas smiled. "There was an owl sitting on your bed and it delivered this letter." she said, handing the letter to Rose. "I'll see you later"

Rose eagerly opened the letter and saw it was from Victoire Lupin, her oldest cousin who had married Teddy Lupin the previous summer.

"_Dear Rose,_

_ I know this time is difficult for you, and no doubt you are confused and overwhelmed at all the letters that everyone has sent you (they do it to all of us, really it's not fair)._

_So here are my last minute tips before you see Neville tomorrow  
Play to your strengths. What are you good at? What do you like to do?  
Don't become an Auror just because of your dad and Uncle Harry (no offence Albus!).  
Do your summer work at the shop but don't plot to take it over from Uncle George as James and Freddie plan on doing._

I know once you ask yourself those questions, you will have your answer.

I hope this helps

Lots of love,  
Victoire xx"

Rose finished reading the letter and smiled. "I think Victoire has given me my answer, I know what I want to be"  
Albus looked at her curiously. "And that would be what?"  
"I'll tell you at lunch tomorrow"

**Authors Note:  
I haven't written a story in over 2 years, reviews greatly appreciated. I wonder if you guys can guess what Rose is going to become. Chapter 2 nearly ready to go up!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Careers Meeting**

Rose walked slowly to Prof. Longbottom's office, figuring out exactly what to say. Knowing she wouldn't be following her parent's footsteps was hard but at the same time, comforting because she would be making her pathway in the Weasley family careers. She was about to walk outside towards to the greenhouses when she heard a voice.  
"Going somewhere?"

Rose turned around and saw Scorpius Malfoy walking out from the dungeons. "Yes, I'm off to have my career meeting with Prof. Longbottom. Have you had yours?"  
Scorpius smiled. "Just finished with Archibald, went well."  
"What are you going to be?"  
"I haven't decided yet, we spent the whole time just talking"  
"Malfoy! That's not funny, this is serious."  
"I know, I'll see you later Weasley" Scorpius winked and walked away.

Rose arrived at the greenhouse and saw one of her best friends, Sasha Finnigan walking out, having just finished her meeting. "Hey Sash, how did you go?"  
"Rosie! It went awesome, so glad that's over. I am on track to become a Healer of Surgery."  
"Oh that is so good"  
"Yeah it is, anyway I better go off to Ancient Runes, I'll see you at lunch"

Neville Longbottom, Head of Gryffindor and Herbology teacher met Rose at his office door. "Come in Rose, do you have any idea of what you want to do?"  
"I want to teach." Rose said as she sat down  
"Teach? Why? When you have the grades to do anything."  
"Victoire sent me an owl last night, she said play to my strengths. My strengths are Charms, Tranfiguration and without sounding uptight, tutoring. I like to help other people.  
I'm not an outdoorsy animal loving type like Uncle Charlie and in effect, Dominque. I am not cut out to be a Healer like Victoire and Molly. I don't want to join James and Freddie in taking over the family business and as much I love Quidditch, I don't see myself playing professionally like Aunt Ginny, Aunt Angelina and I know Roxy will be joining a team next year."

"What about becoming an Auror or joining the Ministry like your parents or Percy?" Neville asked, smiling  
"Do you really see me in a desk job, Professor?"  
Neville laughed, "No, honestly I don't. I know living in the shadow of your parents is never easy, believe me, I know. But I think this is a good choice for you. I have seen you tutoring and you make Transfiguration easy for the first years. I commend you for that."

Rose smiled. "So will you help me? I want to become a Charms teacher as well as a Transfiguration teacher. I would love to go to an amazing Wizard teaching school after graduation."  
"I will do whatever I can to help" Neville opened up a desk drawer and pulled out five pamphlets. "These are the five best teaching colleges in the world. Sweden, Brazil, China, Australia, and New York"  
"Oh wow, thank you. This is awesome. I like the sound of New York or Australia. I'm not that good at languages." Rose laughed.

"You're welcome Rose."

***

At lunchtime, Rose filled Albus in on her meeting. "So I'm going to become a teacher, I can't believe it took me this long to figure it out."  
Albus looked at her. "Teaching? Rosie thats so cool! You can help me with Transfiguration when it comes to doing our OWL's"  
"Maybe. I won't write your notes like mum did at our age."  
Albus had the sudden urge to poke his tongue out. "Help me write the notes and we have a deal."  
"If you insist cousin"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Two Years Later**

"Rose! Can you please go check the post." Hermione Weasley called out from her bedroom  
"Make Hugo do it! Mum, I'm straightening my hair." Rose called from the bathroom.  
"I don't care if you were Cinderella and getting ready for her ball, go check the mail." said Ron Weasley as he walked past the bathroom.  
"Argh fine." Rose put her straightener down and ran down the stairs to check the owl post that had just arrived. She saw the familiar Hogwarts crest and felt a pang in her stomach, realising this was one of the last letters she would ever receive from her beloved school. "Hugo, get your butt down here, your Hogwarts letter has arrived."  
"I'm here Rosie, calm down." Hugo opened his letter and spotted something that he had seen his sister and a few of his cousins wear. "Hey! I'm going to be a Prefect! This is so cool! What about you sis? Get anything special with your letter?"  
Rose had actually sat down at the kitchen table as she was in shock with what she had just read. "I - I'm Head Girl. I can't believe it."  
"What's this? Our son made Prefect and our daughter is Head Girl? This is incredible!" Hermione walked into the kitchen picking up her children's letters.  
"I should go let Harry know, I bet he'll be jealous because James never made prefect." Ron said smiling widely whilst helping himself to the cookie jar.  
"I honestly don't think Uncle Harry will care. James was trouble when he got to Hogwarts and did not make Prefect or Head Boy" Hugo said thoughtfully.  
"Neither was his namesake but to be fair, James Snr did become Head Boy" Hermione replied smiling.

"Just think 'Mione, our kids the prefect and Head Girl, it's all we could've asked for" Ron said, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist.  
"I know, I'm so proud." Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and pulled him close.  
Rose and Hugo looked at eachother with the same look of disgust. "They're doing it again sis, mum and dad getting all mushy lovey dovey." Hugo whispered.

"We should get out of here before they do anything we might we regret watching or hearing." Rose whispered back slowly making her way out of the kitchen.  
"Care to cast the Muffliato spell?"  
"Already done" and the siblings ran upstairs so they wouldn't have to witness...well whatever their parents were about to do.

***

A few weeks later it was time to board the Hogwarts Express and Rose still didn't know who the Head Boy was. In her letter it had instructions to meet in the first carriage at 11am and the prefects would join them at 11.30.  
"Bye kids, be careful." Ron said hugging both his children in turn.  
"I don't know about you dad, but compared to when you were at Hogwarts, our time has been relatively uneventful." Rose said as she hugged her mother goodbye.  
"She has a point Ron." Hermione smiled.  
"Regardless, no trouble from either of you. Just because you have some power amongst the students, do not take advantage of it." Ron looked at his children sternly.

"Dad, I'm sorry but I can't take that seriously with knowing the amount of trouble you got into" Hugo started laughing.  
Rose started giggling too. "Yeah dad, we've heard the stories BUT don't worry we'll be fine. No trouble from either of us." Rose concluded glaring at her brother.

"Good, that's settled then. No trouble." Ron looked pleased with himself whilst Hermione looked amused.

"You two make me laugh. The train is going to leave soon. You better get on."

Hugo quickly hugged his parents one more time before getting on the train to find Lily plus his two best friends Cal Patil-Mansur (son of Parvati Patil) and Nick Henderson. Rose, however lingered.  
"You'll be fine Rose." said Hermione sensing the nervousness in her daughter.  
"But how did -"

"I was the same going to Hogwarts for my 7th year. I was nervous because I was without your father and Uncle Harry. You have other reasons but the feeling is the same."  
Rose smiled. "Thanks mum." she walked to the train, and with one final glance at her parents, she got on and walked to the first carriage to meet the Head Boy.  
"Oh no, seriously?" she exclaimed.

***

"So you're the Head Girl, expected no-one else to be honest." Scorpius Malfoy was standing by the window of the carriage.  
Rose was silently fuming, the boy who she had had an on and off crush for the past 3 years was Head Boy, they would be sharing a common room (individual bedrooms though). He would see her in her worst because when Rose went on one of her crazy study moods, it wasn't pretty. "I did not expect you to be Head Boy." Rose replied after composing herself a minute later.

"Expect the unexpected Weasley, I thought growing up in a family like yours that would be the case."  
"Not always. You realise that the prefects will be here in about 15 minutes and we don't know what we're going to say to them."

"How about 'Fifth years, welcome. Everyone else, welcome back.' and then create some awesome secret handshake that only the prefects will know." Scorpius grinned.  
"No secret handshake, growing up in a family like mine there were different clubs and each club had a handshake as elaborate as the next." Rose shuddered at the memory of when she was 6. "Next idea and keep it a good one."

"Actually that is all I've got. I didn't think of anything else." said Scorpius, cocky attitude aside.

"I guess then, we can improvise. Everyone of the Prefects can contribute ideas."  
"Sounds like a bloody good plan."

***

Rose walked towards the Head Boy and Girl commons after the dinner. It had gone well and she really pleased with the new group of Gryffindors, now all she wanted to do was have a shower, unpack and go to bed. Walking in she saw exactly what her cousin Dominque had described; light brown wooded walls, a few couches (including one by a window overlooking the school grounds), a fireplace, a large table where Rose knew she would be doing a lot of studying at, huge bookcases and through an archway led the bedrooms and bathrooms. It was small, cosy and she would miss her room mates in the Gryffindor tower but she had plenty of privacy when she wanted it.  
"This is amazing." Rose quietly said to herself.  
"I know right? All to ourselves." a voice from the archway said.  
Rose jumped. "Sheesh Malfoy! Way to scare the crap out of me."  
Scorpius grinned. "Sorry Weasley, I was just checking out the place myself. You got a good room."

"You went into my room? Isn't that an invasion of privacy?" Rose started fuming.  
Holding up his hands in defence. "Hey, I was just seeing where my stuff had been delivered to. Don't get your knickers in a twist. I looked inside and that is it. Anyway I'm off to bed, see you in the morning." Scorpius smiled and retreated back to his room.  
"Well that's ok then. Good night" Rose called and made her way to her own room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Hatstall.**

**this chapter is nearly pure dialogue but I have had this idea for ages! Enjoy!**

Rose was studying at the table in the commons when Scorpius walked in from breakfast. He threw himself onto one of the couches and looked at Rose. "Did you know, we have been living together for 3 weeks and we still don't know much about each other? I mean we are supposed to be leading this school together but I barely know a thing about you." Scorpius said.

"_I know you are an idiot and yet I can't help but have some sort of unexplainable feelings for you."_ Rose thought to herself. "So what are you suggesting?" she asked out loud.

"We just say random facts to each other, from the weird to the wonderful. Come on it's a better way to spend your Saturday than studying." He suggested.

Rose put down her quill, "I guess you're right. But you start."

"Fine. My favourite colour is orange."

"My favourite food is my grandma's homemade lemon and vanilla cupcakes. Oh and chicken drumsticks."

"I love the smell of musk lollies"

"My least favourite colour is white."

"White? That's weird. I love the soundof a waterfall."

"Doesn't that make you need to pee? My favourite animal is a sea turtle."

"I'm scared of ducks."

"Ducks?"

"One attacked me as a child. Stop delaying!"

"I love waking up early and watching the sunrise."

This went on for a few more hours, occasionally stopping to use the bathroom or take a lunch break. Until Scorpius dropped the biggest fact of the day. "I was a Hatstall. The Sorting Hat couldn't decide between Slytherin or Gryffindor. Eventually it chose Slytherin because of my heritage."

By this time Rose and Scorpius were on the same couch, she put her hand on his arm. "If it makes you any better, I could've been a Ravenclaw. But like you, a Weasley can't be anything but a Gryffindor."

Scorpius smiled at Rose. "That does make me feel better."

"Did you know that Prof. Longbottom didn't want to be a Gryffindor? He fought with the Sorting Hat to put him in Hufflepuff but the Hat refused." Rose said.

"How do you know that?"

"He told my cousins and I when we were kids. But you wouldn't have been the first in your family to be a Gryffindor. Your grandmother Narcissa's cousin Sirius Black, who was my Uncle Harry's godfather was the first to become a Gryffindor. He was disowned during his time at Hogwarts." Rose grinned.

Scorpius laughed. "That is pretty awesome. Only in my family you would be disowned for that."

Scorpius woke up with a start, he was not in his bed, he was laying on one of the couches in the commons and someone was fast aleep in his arms. "_Oh shit!" _He thought to himself. They stayed up into the night talking and must have fallen asleep. He looked down at Rose, she looked so peaceful and kind of cute with her hair like that. "_No! You can't think of her like that. You are a Malfoy and she is a Weasley. Our parents despise each other, never can that happen. EVER! But she is cute, and nice and one of the most down to earth girls I know. NO! Stop it Scorpius" _He groaned and shook Rose awake. "Rose, wake up, we fell asleep."

Rose woke with a start. "What?" she noticed where she was and whose arms she was in. "Oh no, this didn't happen." Getting off the couch very quickly, she nearly stumbled and tripped over. "Everyone will find out about this, no no no." she started to panic.

"How would everyone find out? No one came in here. We would've heard them. Rose please relax."

Rose took a deep breath. "Good point, I'm good but that can't happen again! Ever."

Scorpius nodded. "Deal."

Rose glanced at the clock on the mantel above the fireplace. "I've got to go get dressed, eat and go down to the Quidditch pitch. Albus is holding trials this afternoon and I promised I would be there."

"Doesn't his little sister Lily already have a promised spot on the team?"

"Yes, but she is participating in the trials anyway, it's only fair despite being the best chaser that team has seen in a couple of years. I'll talk to you later Malfoy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Christmas**

Snow covered the grounds of Hogwarts, Rose looked out her bedroom window and smiled. She saw Hagrid carrying wood into his hut, behind him were his two dogs (Fang had passed away when Rose was about 6) - Bear, a Saint Bernard and Wolf, a Great Dane - happily playing in the snow. It was December 20th, she was leaving Hogwarts to go home for Christmas tomorrow, returning to school on the 28th to go a special 7th year students only party in the Room of Requirement for new years eve which Albus was hosting (Rose still couldn't believe he had gotten permission to host the party, but she had a feeling he had promised Headmistress Kimble that Rose would be there to help supervise). Rose also knew that Scorpius was staying at school this year for Christmas so she made sure all her belongings were packed away, except one, a small Christmas present for him. Which she grabbed and walked quietly out to the commons to put under the Christmas tree. She didn't have to get him anything but she did, partly because they were leading the school together but partly because she had seen the it in a shop in Hogsmeade a month ago and knew it was perfect for him. Her mind wandered to when they were finding out random facts about each other.

*flashback*

"I am afraid of Hagrid's two dogs." Scorpius said.

Rose laughed. "Oh my goodness. Bear and Wolf? I can tell you now they are harmless, they may be big but they are the biggest sooks you will ever meet, they have been since they were puppies."

Scorpius looked at Rose. "How do you know that? I mean I know you're friends with Hagrid but for that long?"

"Hagrid had a dog Fang, who passed away when I was about 6 years old or so. My dad and Uncle Harry decided to get him a new dog but couldn't choose on a breed. Dad chose Bear and Uncle Harry got Wolf. I was there when they gave the pups to Hagrid. I got to name Bear as he reminded me of my favourite teddy bear 'Humphrey'."

"Oh that makes sense now. Come on your turn."

"I believe one day I'll find my Prince Charming, as cheesy as that sounds. Blame my love of muggle fairytales."

"I love to write, little stories mainly, but I have written poems and a couple of songs too."

"So that's what you're doing when I hear music from your bedroom."

Scorpius blushed. "Yeah, Toby Hopkins taught me how to play when I was in my second year. He gave me his guitar last year for Christmas."

"That is pretty cool. Don't be afraid to play out here. I don't mind."

*End Flashback*

Rose smiled to herself again and left the commons to go meet Sasha and Alice Longbottom in the library.

***

It was Christmas day and Scorpius was alone, he slowly made his way out of bed and made his way to the Christmas tree. There were several presents waiting to be opened. One by one, he unwrapped them. A new coat and broomstick from his parents. A box of Bertie Box Every Flavour Beans from Gareth Goyle. A big box of Chocolate Frogs from the Zabini twins - Estelle and Hunter. Finally there was one more present to open, with no tag he didn't know who had given it to him (though he had his suspicions). It was a beautiful eagle feather quill and a large leatherbound notebook, on the inside cover was written:

_ "Be courageous, and try to write in a way that scares you a little."_

Scorpius smiled to himself. There was only one person who could have given this to him. One girl. One irritating red-head. The only person he had told he liked to write.

Rose.

Rose Weasley.

Rose Elizabeth Weasley.

"ARGHHHHHHH!" He yelled loudly, scaring Hercules, his owl, who was happily sitting on top of the grandfather clock. "Oops, sorry Herc." Scorpius sat down on the couch by the window. "I think I'm falling for this girl, our fathers hate each other. Our families would kill us both." Scorpius looked up at his owl. "What do you think?"

Hercules just looked at Scorpius with curious eyes and hooted softly.

"Really? Nothing? Ok, I am going to have a shower to clear my head and eventually make my way to lunch." Scorpius said out loud as he walked to the bathroom.

Meanwhile at the Weasley residence. Rose had been awoken to the sound of her dad saying he was going to be making banana and choc chip pancakes for breakfast. She looked at the end of her bed to see a pile of presents. She got a new purple Weasley jumper, along with homemade fudge from Grandma and Grandpa Weasley. A small ornate jewellery box from Nanna and Grandad Granger. A framed photo of Hugo from Hugo (Rose laughed when she opened that). A beautiful necklace from her parents, along with a few books from her favourite muggle author Meg Cabot. Finally she came to a small box, with a tag that simply said 'Merry Christmas - S', inside was a bracelet with a little sea turtle charm.

"Oh Scorpius, its beautiful." She knew it was from him, she recognised the handwriting, but her love of sea turtles was no secret. Rose put it on her wrist. _"Damn it. I think I'm falling for a Malfoy. This isn't good. Not good at all." _she thought to herself as she got out of bed and made her way down the stairs for breakfast.

***

Three days later, Rose arrived back at Hogwarts. She made a quick trip to the Owlery to visit her Tawny Owl - Meena before going to the Heads Commons. Rose looked at her wrist, she was wearing the bracelet Scorpius had given her (really it hadn't been taken off). It was her favourite Christmas present that year and it was only right that she wore it. Walking into the Commons, she saw Scorpius laying on a couch reading the Daily Prophet.

"Hey Scorpius." Rose said, putting her bag down.

"Hey Rose, have a good Christmas?" replied Scorpius putting down the newspaper.

"Yeah, was pretty uneventful, the usual Weasley - Potter shenanigans." laughed Rose.

"Same here, was nice to spend this holiday in peace and quiet, instead of getting lectures from my Grandfather. They didn't miss me, I'm sure."

"I'm sure they did." Rose said, picking up her bag and walking to her bedroom.

"Oh I assure you, they didn't."

Rose paused at the archway that led to her room. "Hey, um, Scorpius?"

Scorpius looked up from the newspaper. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for the present you gave me for Christmas."

Scorpius smiled. "You too, thanks heaps."

Rose gave one last smile to Scorpius and walked into her room. She shut the door and leaned against it. "Oh boy, this isn't good."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: New Years Eve**

It was New Years Eve and all the 7th years were excited for the huge party happening tonight. Except for those students who had gone home for Christmas and couldn't leave early, everyone was going to be there. Most excited of all were Rose's two best friends Sasha and Alice, who had decided that Rose's bedroom was the best to get ready in for reasons unknown to Rose.  
"Rose you've got to wear this dress!" Alice said, holding up a black halter dress.

"No way, that is not my style. I went shopping over Christmas and bought something especially for tonight." Rose said as she walked to her wardrobe, she pulled out a strapless navy dress that flared out at the waist.  
"Oooh Rosie that's perfect!" Sasha exclaimed, she rummaged through the bag she had brought with her. "Aha!" she handed Rose a necklace. "This statement necklace will look amazing with that dress, keep your other jewellery simple."  
"Rose you are going to look so good!" Exclaimed Alice, checking her own outfit out in the mirror (purple strappy top and a black miniskirt).  
"Yeah, you can impress Scorpius." added Sasha, putting the finishing touches to her own outfit (red sheer blouse and black high waisted shorts).

"What? No way, I don't want to impress him. You are both crazy."  
"Someone's in denial." Sasha said in a singsong voice.  
Alice sat down on Rose's bed. "Look, we've seen the way he looks at you and sometimes you look at him the same way when you think no one is watching."  
"Hey, even if I like him in that way - which I'm not saying I am - but if I did nothing can happen. Our fathers would kill us both. He's a Malfoy, I'm a Weasley and you both know why we can't date."

"Forbidden love, these are my favourite kind of relationships." Alice said happily.

"You know sometimes we've gotta stop living in our parents shadows and sometimes we can't always please them or be exactly who they want us to be. Your dad can't dictate who you like or date." Sasha sighed. "As much as they would like too."  
"Ooh yeah like when Seamus tried to set you up with Lorcan." Alice giggled.

"That was not funny. Lorcan is a nice guy and all but he's also very weird."  
Rose - who had been quiet - also giggled. "No offense to Luna but we should expect nothing else from her kids. Seamus should have known better."  
"Enough giggling about my failed love life. Can we please go? The party started half an hour ago." asked Sasha.

"Yes lets! I can't believe Dad actually allowed me to go. Being the kid of a teacher is hard sometimes." Alice added as they walked out of Rose's bedroom.  
"Try being the kid of two of The Golden Trio, then get back to me." Rose replied, taking another quick look at herself in the mirror before following her two best friends out the door.

***

When the trio walked into the Room of Requirement, the party was in full motion. Drinking wasn't permitted, however it didn't stop some of the students including Rose's cousin Albus, who was greeting people by the door.  
"Rosie! Hey cousin! How's my favouritish cousin in the world?" Albus slurred.  
"What have you been drinking? You could get into trouble!" said Rose, clearly shocked by her cousins behaviour.  
Albus swayed on his feet. "I don't know, one of the Slytherins, Max Hopper I think, handed it to me. What a legend that bloke is. He's tops. Really tops Rosie. I would like another one of those drinks"  
Rose took his arm. "I have an idea, how about you go sit on that couch over there and I'll go find Max to see if he has anymore for you."  
Albus grinned. "Really? You would do that for me? Aw Rosie Posie, you are the bestest cousin ever." He then happily stumbled to the couch Rose had pointed to.  
Sasha looked at Rose. "You're not really going to get him another drink are you? He's sloshed!"  
"Are you mad? I'm going to find Max, threaten to Bat Bogey Hex him if he doesn't stop handing out drinks and then get Al a big glass of Pumpkin Juice." Rose stalked off to find Max.  
"I swear she's crazy sometimes. Also the Bat Bogey Hex isn't that bad." Alice pointed out, her eyes following Rose.  
"It is when Rose does it. Her Aunt Ginny taught all the Weasley girls the hex for their 13th birthday. It's a Weasley tradition and specialty. It could turn bad." Sasha replied.  
"Oh that's a point. Whatever, Rose can deal with Max and we can enjoy this party!" Alice exclaimed and pulled Sasha off to the dancefloor.

***

Scorpius arrived at the party at about 11pm after hanging out in the Slytherin common room for awhile. Contrary to popular belief, he was not one to party but since he was Head Boy and everybody was going to be there, he had to make some sort of an effort. Looking around he noticed that everybody was hanging out together. Gareth Goyle was trying to chat up Felicity Macmillan (and actually succeeding). He spotted Rose on the dancefloor surrounded by Sasha, Alice and few other girls from other Houses dancing to a song by some Muggle singer. He grinned and made his way over to her.  
"Rose, hey." He touched her arm.  
Rose turned around. "Hey! About time you got your butt here. I have some stories for you. By the way, talk to Max Hopper, he was supplying alcohol earlier. I threatened him but you're in his house. Please!" she said all of this while still dancing and keeping time to the music.  
"Will do. I'll let you get back to the girls. Talk later okay?" but she had already turned back to her friends. Scorpius sighed and made his way through the crowd to find Max.

***

It was approaching midnight and all of Rose's friends had paired off. Sasha was looking very cosy with Albus on a couch. Alice had caught the eye of Austin Bay (a Ravenclaw) and were chatting away in a corner. Even Lena was talking very intently with Yannick Harvey, a fellow Gryffindor. She stood against a wall watching everybody when she felt someone beside her.  
"Hey." Scorpius said  
"Hey yourself." Rose replied, she glanced at him.  
"What? Do I have cake on my face?" Scorpius asked.  
"No, I mean. What are you doing here? I'm sure there are a few girls here who would love your attention." She questioned.  
"Yet, I don't want theirs. Only have eyes for one girl." He looked at her.  
Rose blushed. "No, we can't"  
"Why not?" Scorpius started leaning in as everyone around them started counting down to midnight.  
"Because, I can't. I'm sorry" and Rose ran out of the Room of Requirement.  
Scorpius followed her. "Rose will you please wait?"  
Rose stopped running and turned around. "Go back to the party Scorpius."  
"No way. Not until we talk about this."  
"About what?"  
"This! I'm pretty sure it started from when we fell asleep on the couch together. But for me? It started back in our fifth year. I have felt something that I could never explain for you since then."  
"But our parents. Our families. Our dads. Everyone we know would be disgraced. A Weasley and a Malfoy? How could they?"  
"Then they can deal with it. Sometimes we have to stop trying so hard to please others that we forget our own happiness."

"You sound like Sasha. She said something very similar earlier tonight."  
"See? Even our friends agree. Well your friends. Mine don't really care."

Rose looked at Scorpius. "I'm sure they do, they just never show it."  
"That statement is debatable. Rose, I am crazy about you and now I'm up to the point where I don't know if you feel the same way." Scorpius started to walk away.  
"You're wrong." Rose said softly.

Scorpius turned around. "What?"

Rose took a step towards him and spoke a little louder. "I said that you're wrong. I do care. A whole lot more than I would like to admit. I think I was too scared to say anything because I didn't think a Slytherin would ever fall for a Gryffindor like me."  
"Like you? You're beautiful Rose and smart, funny, good at Quidditch and a whole lot more." Scorpius took another step towards her.  
"I'm really none of those things except smart. You must be confused with another girl." Rose pointed out.  
"I don't think I am." and Scorpius leant down and kissed Rose. This kiss was sweet but soon built up to a passionate kiss. They eventually broke apart.  
"Wow."  
"Agreed, can we please move to our dorms? I don't think you want to be caught making out with me just yet." Scorpius suggested.  
Rose giggled. "Good idea." she bent down and took off her shoes. "Race you!" and ran down the corridor to their commons.

**A/N: if I don't upload for about awhile, don't stress! I am continuing with this story, however I leave for a big holiday this week and I don't know when I'll be able to update. I will continue when I return! - Rosecolouredglasses :)**


	7. Authors Note

**Hey just a quick note to say that this story is still continuing! I know it has been about a month since the last chapter and I apologise for that.**

I have just gotten back from a big overseas holiday and started a new job but really that shouldn't be any excuse.

The next chapter has been started but it may be awhile before it is posted. I have no patience myself so I appreciate all of yours as I want to make these chapters awesome instead of rushed and something I don't like. The thing is, I already know I want it to end, but I can't go straight there. Other stuff must happen in-between for the ending to be just right.

Again thank you for your patience and can't wait to see your further reviews!

-Rose Coloured Glasses-


End file.
